The Thief and his Assassin
by TheGreyRanger
Summary: Assassins and Crowns #2 at the royal ball, Elsa and Flynn have only one real mission, to steal each others hearts. really bad at summaries but read please! ELSAxFLYNN FELSA/EUGELSA


Flynn couldn't help but notice Elsa dancing with the Prince. They were at the kingdom Corona, dancing in the castle right now at its annual ball. He was standing with the lost Princess Rapunzel right now, watching other lords and ladies dancing. She didn't recognize him luckily. Instead of being in his normal blue vest and brown pants, he was in fine purple clothes that showed off his physique.

The infamous Snow Queen was across the room, dancing with Prince Jack Frost of Burgess. They looked good together, Flynn had to admit that. Their pale skin and hair matched their clothes and each other. Elsa wore a beautiful blue dress that shimmered like diamonds and hugged her curves enough to show of her amazing body, but not too much to be able to see the twin daggers strapped to her thighs. Her hair was up in a braided bun and her blue eyes twinkled like stars. Prince Frost wore a white vest with a gold sash. He looked amazing as well. _They_ looked amazing.

"Who is she?" Rapunzel asked, as girly as ever. Her green eyes where huge as she stared at Elsa and the Prince.

"I don't know." Flynn answered angrily, watching them dance. Elsa laughed at something Frost said, throwing her head back and letting that beautiful sound out. Frost smiled at her and Flynn didn't understand the rage that was coursing through his body. _He_ should be the one dancing with her, not that prince.

"They look so good together." Rapunzel said dreamily and Flynn tried not to growl. Then he got an idea.

Maybe he could make Elsa jealous.

He grabbed Rapunzel's hands and pulled her onto the dance floor. She giggled and Flynn smiled. They quickly set pace with the rest of the dancers, waltzing in sync. He saw a flash of blue out of the corner of his eyes and saw Elsa and Frost, dancing closer then was necessary. He saw her look up at him from under her dark eyelashes and he leaned down, as if to kiss her, but then they split apart. Elsa was suddenly dancing with a high lord, leaving the Prince a little dumbstruck. Rapunzel, who Flynn hadn't really noticed, was suddenly gone as well and dancing with somebody else, leaving Flynn disorientated. In a second, a different girl was dancing with him and he suddenly realized that they were swapping partners.

_Perfect timing_, he thought smugly. He saw the Prince frown but then smile brilliantly at his new partner, though Flynn could still see the disappointment in his eyes. He wanted to kiss Elsa.

Flynn stopped himself from going over there and punching that stuck up Prince in his pretty face, but suddenly the partners swapped again and he was left standing there like an idiot.

Then, like a flash of lightening, Princess Rapunzel was standing in front of him, smiling as bright as the sun. Flynn smiled back at her and grabbed her small hand, putting his other hand on her waist. She didn't have the beautiful grace Elsa had, but she was cute, in a childish way.

He remembered the week he had spent staying here, charming his way into the Princess's heart so he could get the crown. Fortunately, she had never met anyone like him, a fine specimen of a male ready to be drooled over, but sadly, they protected their crown too well.

That's what he and Elsa was doing now, acting like lord and lady so they could get the crown.

Flynn looked away from the smiling Princess and his jaw almost dropped to see Elsa dancing with the Prince again. They were smiling at each other. Flynn blew out a long breath. Let it go, _let it go_, he repeated over and over in his head. Maybe she would be happy with someone as handsome and rich as him. Flynn could see her, with a crown and all the jewels in the world, looking like a goddess that was not just beautiful, but smart, funny and brilliant all round.

He looked over at them and didn't see Elsa in her startling blue dress, but in a white gown with tiny snowflakes in her hair, dancing with the prince of her dreams, who was also dressed nicely in white. They were smiling at each other again, and then they leaned in so close that they had to be-

"Hello?" a hand waved in front of his face. Flynn snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Rapunzel. She was looking up at him quizzically.

"What were you looking at?" she asked, looking around. Her innocence was still the same as ever.

"nothing." Flynn replied, suddenly sad. Elsa deserved to be with a prince, not a thief.

"You were looking at that girl, weren't you?" she asked. Flynn looked at her, surprised, maybe she wasn't as vague as he thought she was.

"She keeps looking over at you." Rapunzel said idly and Flynn choked.

"No she doesn't." he said, glancing at Elsa. She was laughing again with Frost.

"She does!" Rapunzel insisted, almost jumping up and down. "Just when you haven't been looking!"

Rapunzel suddenly moved her foot out of direction and Flynn almost tripped.

"What are you doing?" Flynn hissed.

"Getting closer." Rapunzel said, peeking around him to look at Elsa and Frost.

"No! It's too obvious!" he said, slightly angry. He was also embarrassed. Elsa would never live this down if she found out.

Rapunzel looked down, and then looked up, a familiar light in her eye.

"Pull me closer!" she said, tugging on Flynn's clothes.

"What?" Flynn asked, eyes widened. A month ago, he would have done it without a thought, but that was before he had met the Snow Queen.

"She's watching! It will make her jealous!" She hissed back at him.

"You sure?" he asked, glancing quickly at Elsa. She was being twirled around by the Prince. Together, they looked like something out of a fairy tale. He looked down at Rapunzel and she nodded determinedly. She was going to help him.

Flynn dipped the Rapunzel down like they did in all the stories and let out loud, happy laugh. Rapunzel gasped, blushed and giggled like a maid. When it was time to swap partners, they strategically managed to not swap. They laughed and whispered in each other's ears, it was very good acting.

Next time they swapped, Elsa was suddenly in his arms, glaring up at him. Maybe she was jealous. He talked first.

"You seem all chummy with Prince Frost." he commented, looking over her head. Frost was dancing now with Rapunzel. Flynn saw him glance over a Elsa and he tried not to poke his tongue out at the prince.

"As you with the Princess." Elsa said, following his gaze and winking at Frost. He smiled back.

Flynn tried to change the subject.

"Jealous?" he asked, smirking. Elsa looked up at him, giving him the are-you-serious look.

"Only as much as you are." She said, eyeing the blue ring on her finger.

"I'm not jealous." Flynn said stubbornly.

"My point exactly." Elsa said, pulling her arms away and looking at the ground. Flynn frowned. This was not how it was supposed to go.

Just as he was about to say something there was the loud noise of trumpets as the King entered with his Queen. Rapunzel walked over to them, tugging Prince Frost with her. All the eyes were on them, the perfect time to escape and steal the crown.

"Let's go!" Flynn whispered, grabbing Elsa's hand and pulling her away from the crowds. To his surprise, she didn't pull her hand back and give him a snarky comment. He dragged her out the door and down the hallways towards where the crown was on display.

"Don't kill them, knock them out. okay?" Flynn asked, sparing a glance at Elsa who was looking at him thoughtfully.

"Yeah, okay." She said, reaching down with her free hand to get one of her daggers. Flynn gulped at the amount of bare skin she showed. Elsa didn't seem to notice his stare, which he was fortunate for.

He could see her sneaking a peak at him as he stared forwards. She looked thoughtful again.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" she asked, a smile tugging at her beautiful lips.

Flynn's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"No!" he finally said, panicking.

"Yes you were!" Elsa said, poking him in the stomach. She didn't seem to be focusing on their mission.

"Focus." Flynn said, trying to change the subject. She quietened and looked straight ahead. The moonlight coming through the window shining on her hair looked absolutely amazing. He tried playing what Rapunzel had said.

"So were you." He added absentmindedly.

"I was not!" Elsa fumed, her cheeks flaming.

"Then why are your cheeks red?" he asked innocently, poking her in her red cheek with his free hand. It made him highly conscious that he was still holding her hand, and she hadn't pulled away yet.

"I was just thinking about Jack Frost naked." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"What?!" Flynn asked, gobsmacked.

She gave him a devilish grin.

He was about to say something about that being horribly disgusting but they had arrived at the entrance to the gallery, where the crown was. Elsa finally let go his hand and drew her other dagger. He noticed the absence more than he would care to admit.

Flynn stood back as Elsa quickly dispatched of the five guards with ease. She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair had come out of its bun and flowed down in a beautiful French braid. She looked like a dancer, jumping around and spinning with such precision that it was scary.

Soon, she was leaning against the door, throwing her daggers up and catching it, waiting for him. Suddenly, he couldn't hold it back anymore. He got to her in two long strides and crashed his lips onto hers, winding his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. He smiled on her lips as she curled her arms around his neck. It didn't feel like they were from a romantic novel. There weren't no rainbows or fireworks. No stars and lanterns. Just her and the feeling that he could die happy at this exact moment. By far the best, and the most long awaited kiss he had ever had.

He pulled back gasping. To his surprised, she seemed out of breathe as well. Her eyes twinkled up at him and she smiled wickedly.

"It seems like I have been waiting forever for that." she said, huskily.

He smirked at her and together they pushed open the doors.

Let's just say they had the night of their lives.


End file.
